


How to fix Sleeping posture

by phoenixir



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixir/pseuds/phoenixir
Summary: Now that Rin and Kou are living together in a new apartment, Rin has to put her foot down on a very important issue.
Relationships: Touyama Rin/Yagami Kou
Kudos: 19





	How to fix Sleeping posture

Kou came out of the bath and into her and Rin's bedroom to find her bedmate waiting for her with a very serious expression in her polka dot pajamas. Kou though she looked cute.

"Kou-chan, before we go to bed. We have to talk about your sleeping posture." Rin said patting the bed to invite Kou to sit down. "I don't want to keep waking up to an arm or a leg on my face."

Kou tilted her head and sat down, "Wouldn't the problem be solved if I sleep in the guest futon?"

"Absolutely not! I'd step on you when I got up in the middle of the night!" Rin rejected scandalized.

Kou thought about it, "You have a point."

"So I thought about it, and what if I held your arms and legs with mine?" Rin said her face glowing with a smile.

As much as Kou liked seeing Rin smiling she had to point out the problems. " Are you sure that's a good idea? You could end up on the other side of the bed or kicked off it you know?"

"It's fine. I'm stronger than you Kou-chan!" Rin said with a beaming smile.

"Fine, let's try it. Don't blame me for what happens." Kou replied starting to get sleepy.

"Kou-chan!" Rin said lying down and opening her arms, "Come here."

Kou complied and was thoroughly wrapped in Rin's comfortable embrace.

* * *

"What's going on Tooyama-kun? You're positively glowing today." Shizuku asked as they were having lunch together.

Rin smiled, "Well you see, I happened to fix Kou-chan's sleeping posture."

'How would she do that? Unless?!" Shizuku quickly jumped to a conclusion that was just one degree off from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So How was my fic? I wanted those cute lovebirds to cuddle so I made it happen. Incidentally after this Kou can no longer sleep soundly without Rin and vice versa. Which means Rin is either with Kou when she works overtime or Kou goes back to their apartment and crashes into Rin's arms when she done with a project.
> 
> This all makes Rin incredibly happy.


End file.
